


Spring Flower Interview

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, wrote this very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: Aya goes to interview Yuuka about flowers and gets entranced by her beauty.
Relationships: Kazami Yuuka/Shameimaru Aya
Kudos: 7





	Spring Flower Interview

Aya looked over the field for a certain flower youkai. Since spring was coming up, she thought that adding an article about flowers would be appropriate. It wasn’t like Aya knew anything about flowers though, so she wanted to interview an expert.

When Aya spotted Yuuka, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Her calm smile as she looked down at the recently sprouted flower buds. Those eyes that shined like rubies.

_ Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to watch for a second. _ Aya landed quietly in a nearby tree and continued to gaze at her as she walked throughout the field. 

Eventually, Yuuka looked in her direction. 

“When are you planning on coming out of there?” She questioned.

“Oh, so you knew I was there?” Aya could barely hide the shock in her voice. 

“Why yes.” 

_ Just how perceptive is she? _ Aya jumped down from the tree and walked towards Yuuka.

“When did you realize?” She asked sheepishly. 

“Just now.” 

_ Oh, so she’s messing with me. _ Aya took a deep breath and went into professional mode.

“Anyway, I’m here to interview you about the upcoming flowers of this season, flowers are your specialty, correct?” 

“Are you sure that’s  _ all _ you were here for?” 

“Let’s try to keep things on-topic here.” 

“Fine fine,” Yuuka replied in a mock-disappointed voice. 

During the interview, Yuuka made sure to explain things slowly and clearly. Aya found herself getting distracted by Yuuka’s soothing voice from time to time, though she managed to keep herself from completely spacing out.

“And that concludes our interview. Thank you for agreeing to participate.” Aya said after Yuuka finished answering her questions.

“The pleasure is all mine, I’m always happy to explain flowers to those that are interested,” Yuuka responded with a smile that seemed somewhat happier than earlier. Aya wanted to stay around a little more, but she knew that she couldn’t just hang around all day.

“Well, I’m going to get going now. This article isn’t going to write itself after all!” Before Aya could get off the ground, Yuuka called to her.

“You’ll come visit again, right? I really enjoyed our chat today.” Aya was really glad Yuuka couldn’t see how red her face was.

“I’ll be sure to stop by!” And with that, Aya departed, looking forward to her next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some fanart of this ship and thought "Hey this seems like a neat idea". Finally, someone to ship Yuuka with.


End file.
